


Nothing Important

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Post-Episode: s01e20 Nothing Personal, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Skye Ships It, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Fitz, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” she scolded in a teasing tone. “Your body has biological needs, after all. And if I leave now you’ll just feel too awkward to finish and then you’ll be moody and insufferable tomorrow morning. And since I interrupted the least I can do is give you a hand.”</p>
<p>“Jemma Simmons, I don’t think this is an appropriate time for puns!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Important

**Author's Note:**

> I blame that gifset of Iain masturbating in _The Fades_.

Fitz turned onto his side with a grumpy sigh. This was ridiculous. He was a grown-man, not a teenager; he was supposed to be past such trivial nonsense. He’d been sleeping just fine until Jemma had woken him to let him know she, Skye, and Triplett would be making a run to the store for essentials and to make a list of what he needed that she may have missed. 

Now he was wide-awake but it wasn’t the events of the past few traumatizing days keeping him up.

Nope, it was because of Jemma-bloody-Simmons. Because not only was he in love with his best friend but she was now the nightly star of his sex dreams and she’d woken him in the middle of a particularly dirty one involving her in nothing but her lab coat.

Fitz groaned as he rolled onto his back. He did not bloody fucking need this right now. If this were three months ago he would have gone to a local bar, picked up some bird that probably reminded him of Jemma, and fuck the shite out of her. Now he couldn’t bear the thought of being with anyone else, not to mention they were bloody felons on the run and their entire lives had fallen apart in a matter of hours.

And he refused to take care of this himself. He was not an animal, he could control himself. All he had to do was go back to sleep and in the morning it would be gone and he could go back to pretending everything was fine and he wasn’t completely besotted with the most brilliant woman on Earth.

He closed his eyes once more but the moment he did all he could do was picture her in that damn lab coat. This was her fault. She’d talked him into skinny dipping back at The Academy. If he didn’t know what she looked like under her jumpers this wouldn’t be such a problem.

Fitz kicked off the covers in frustration as he realized there was no bloody way he was getting any sleep tonight. He ran his hands over his face with a groan as he cursed himself once more.

He’d be sharing the bloody bed with Triplett so sleep was already going to be hard to come by. The only person he’d ever shared a bed with was Jemma and he usually wound up tangled around her and he did not need to have Triplett wake to him cuddling him like a stuffed animal, especially with…well, _fuck_. No, he was _definitely_ taking care of this now, while he could. He had no intention of having an awkward moment with Triplett because of his raging erection.

With a resigned sigh Fitz closed his eyes and slipped his hand through the slit in his boxers. He told himself he would do this as quickly as possible so he could sleep, however the moment he began playing through one of his favorite fantasies of librarian Simmons time ceased to exist and his brain shut down; the only things on his mind were Jemma’s breasts and getting off.

Fitz was so far gone in fact that he failed to hear the door open and close nor the rustling of store bags and it took him a moment to register there was someone else in the room speaking.

“Fitz, I got you the only pajama bottoms they had left in your size, so I’m sorry if they aren’t comfort-bloody hell, Fitz?”

That last part he fully registered and his eyes went wide as he realized Jemma was in the room with him and his hand was still around his cock and fuck he hoped he hadn’t been calling her name of this would be a million times worse than it already was.

“Jemma, I can ex-well…fuck,” he muttered, mortified. How was he supposed to fix this? Or explain it?

But Jemma didn’t seem interested in his explanations. No she wasn’t horrified of angry or disappointed. Instead there was a terribly arousing, familiar look on her face; _determination_. It was the same look she got when they were working late in the lab trying to finish up a project or the one she’d get right before a big test and it was the same look that had convinced him to follow her to Coulson’s team.

“Jemma?” He stammered as she approached him like he was a damn wounded gazelle in the wild and she was a lioness. “What in the bloody hell are you doing?” He cried in a high-pitch as she sat at the edge of the bed and eyed him the way she would a new strain of bacteria, as if she was completely fascinated and had to learn everything she could about this new part of him right away.

He hated that she had the ability to render him stupid like this; no one else held that sort of power over him. Were she any other woman she’d already be pinned to the bed and whimpering his name while he dominated her. He didn’t play this being at a woman’s mercy bullshit but when it came to Jemma he was terrified. She was his best friend, he loved her, and she wasn’t like those other birds he took to bed; she was special and he didn’t fancy the idea of scaring her off. If she ever deemed him worthy of taking her to bed he knew he’d be completely at her mercy and he’d spend hours making love to her instead of just fucking; something he’d never done with anyone else.

“You look as though you could use some assistance, Fitzy,” she answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes and the bloody sexiest tone to her voice that made his cock twitch.

How was she the most brilliant, interested, beautiful person he knew while also being the most arousing creature on this planet? It wasn’t fair; how was a bloke supposed to stand a chance? He couldn’t believe he’d denied being in love with her for so long. Of course, it wasn’t as if he deserved her. He’d never been able to measure up to her academically or physically and now-he groaned. Bloody hell, now she literally had him by the balls.

“Jemma, you don’t have to-“

“Oh, Fitz, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” she scolded in a teasing tone. “Your body has biological needs, after all. And if I leave now you’ll just feel too awkward to finish and then you’ll be moody and insufferable tomorrow morning. And since I interrupted the least I can do is give you a hand.”

“Jemma Simmons, I don’t think this is an appropriate time for puns!” This woman was going to be the death of him.

She shrugged and slid her hand up to grasp him firmly. Fitz fought the urge to close his eyes and groan. No, she was his best friend and this would ruin everything and-“I don’t think I need Skye walking in to this, Jemma.”

“Well, Trip’s mother returned his call so he’s left to acquire some old S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment and Skye’s taken the van to procure as she called it ‘drive-thru crap’; we’ve got time.”

She really wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer without a fight, was she?

“Jesus, Simmons, I knew you’ve been desperate for it seeing as we’re trapped on the bus all the time but-“

Normally she’d glare at him but tonight she smirked and shrugged.  “You’re my best friend, Fitz, this was inevitable. Two aesthetically pleasing individuals can only be friends for so long before an alcohol-fueled shag is in order and that’s not what this is; I’m making you a one-time offer and it doesn’t mean anything. We can still have our drunken one-night stand we’ll awkwardly agree to never speak of at a later date, Fitzy.”

He tried to tell himself it was the adorable look on her face and her determination that made him nod his head in a way that he hoped wasn’t too eager but he was a dirty, rotten liar. He knew this was the only way he’d ever get to be with her and he was desperate enough to risk a few awkward days with her if it meant he got to be with her at least once, even if it was like this.

Jemma straddled his thighs eagerly with a grin and he groaned. Fuck he was going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. She was always stunning but this was a part of her he’d never gotten the chance to experience and he wanted to remember every single detail.

She gnawed on her lower lip as she studied his member for a long moment. At this he at least didn’t feel self-conscious; he knew very well she would find it adequate in size and girth and appearance. He knew that she was simply trying to decide how she wanted to _handle_ things.

Jemma glanced up to meet his eyes for a moment before tugging down the waistband of his boxers, freeing him completely. He was glad when her gaze returned to the task at hand, not wanting her to watch him as-

“Hell, Jem,” he hissed as she went right for it. She’d never been gentle, his girl, and he found when it came to this he rather enjoyed that aspect of her personality.

“Is this okay?” She whispered, suddenly timid, and this time it was him who met her eyes. He was glad he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“Lass, there’s not a damn thing you could do right not that would be wrong.” Except stop, but he wouldn’t fault her if she changed her mind. He’d just have a very pouty wank in the shower.

Jemma grinned and resumed working his cock like a pro. He knew she’d been with her share of blokes but he didn’t want to think about them right now; he just wanted to relax and enjoy this while he could.

He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from crying her name when she got both hands involved. “Fucking hell, woman,” he growled as he closed his eyes, too fucking aroused to care about controlling his face.

She was bloody brilliant. He wasn’t surprised. She was brilliant at everything. And if she didn’t know how to do something she’d apply herself until she was an expert. It was one of the things he loved about her and one of the things that drove him mad.

Usually he hated it when she had to be the best at something but right now? Boy was he fucking glad she was the best at this too. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with a woman and if he died tomorrow he could die happy knowing Jemma Simmons was the last person to get him off.

He felt Jemma shift her weight and a moment later her cold hands were gone and he whined in protest, missing her already. Fitz opened one eye just in time to watch her take him in her mouth. He moaned loudly and cursed. That was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen in his life and enough to get him off.

“Jemma, love,” he warned as he ran a hand through her hair to pull her away from him.

In true Simmons fashion she swatted his hands away and kept at it. He groaned, unable to hold back, and came in her mouth. He was pretty sure he called her name but he was far too busy watching in awe as she continued, milking him until he was completely spent to pay attention to the nonsense spewing from his lips.

When she finished she sat up with a smug expression on her face, wiped her mouth in a way that made him want to slam her against the wall and fuck her senseless, and tucked him away as if she hadn’t just given him the best hand job slash blowjob of his life.

“Well, I’m off to shower, Fitz!” She said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

Fitz shot up and reached for her arm before she could run off. “Wait, I…I mean, don’t you want me to reciprocate? It’s only fair.” And he wanted to do it badly. For hours until she passed out. It would be a fun experiment; how many times could he get Jemma Simmons off before her body could no longer handle the exertion.

“Of course not, Fitz.”

“Oh,” he muttered, feeling rejected.

“Skye will be back at any moment.”

He perked up. “Oh, well, it doesn’t have to be _now_.”

She smiled and patted his hand in a friendly manner. “Fitz, you really don’t have to worry about it-“

“But I want to! Jemma, I…” he met her eyes and he realized now was the time. They were alone and clearly there was sexual chemistry between them as well and he was so sick of keeping it bottled in. “Jemma, I lo-“

“I hope the two of you don’t mind cold fries, the closest In-N-Out was like twenty minutes away. Could AC have picked a crappier town for us to hole up in? Oh and I think May’s-back?” Skye stared at them suspiciously. “Hi guys.”

Jemma stood quickly and Skye lifted an eyebrow as a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“Don’t be absurd, Skye, it’s nothing important; Fitz was just complaining about his stomach again. You couldn’t have better timing.” She quickly gathered things from the store bags and headed for the bathroom. “I’ll only be a few minutes, make sure to leave something for me, yes? I’m bloody starving.”

“Sure,” Skye called, unconvinced. Fitz avoided her gaze and grabbed the pajamas Simmons had bought and threw them on quickly, feeling very exposed in his dirty boxers all of a sudden. “Are you sure I didn’t interrupt anything,” Skye whispered. “Because I can leave-“

“No point,” Fitz muttered with a shake his head, feeling regret churning in his stomach as he reached for the food he had no appetite for. “Like she said, it was nothing important.”


End file.
